Histoire de jalousie et d'amour
by Marjo76
Summary: Alors que Harry pense trop, Draco est jaloux et l'embrasse. Commence alors une petite histoire d'amour toute simple.


Voilà un petit OS tout simple ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =). Bonne lecture à tous ^^.

* * *

Histoire de jalousie et d'amour.

Alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, afin de faire leurs courses pour entrer en sixième année à Poudlard, ils rencontrèrent Draco et sa mère Narcissa qui déambulaient discrètement, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être vus. Ils les suivirent et virent que les deux Malfoy étaient en train de se diriger vers les boutiques de l'Allée des Embrumes, vers chez Borgin&Burke, plus précisément. Mais, lorsqu'ils voulurent regarder par la fenêtre, le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback, faillit les voir et il ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre. Les trois amis, déçus et contrits, s'en allèrent.

Une fois tous les affaires scolaires et les diverses farces et attrapes en main, ils rentrèrent au Terrier. Harry continuait de se demander ce qu'il se passait pour sa Némésis, Draco Malfoy. En effet, il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, alors que, paradoxalement, il savait qu'il était peut-être devenu Mangemort à la place de son père, durant les vacances, et tout cela, par sa faute. Oui, sa faute ! Parce que, s'il n'avait pas envoyé Lucius Malfoy en prison -Okay, il s'était évadé au bout de trois semaines, mais bon, il l'avait quand même envoyé là-bas- il n'aurait peut-être pas été obligé de devenir un potentiel Mangemort. Il s'en voulait vraiment, en pensant à lui, son coeur se serrait à chaque fois.

La fin des vacances passa rapidement, Harry pensait de plus en plus à Malfoy, il se posait diverses questions, pourquoi pensait-il si souvent à lui ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il à son sujet ? Pourquoi son coeur se serrait-il à l'évocation de problèmes qu'il pourrait avoir ? Et toujours autant de questions, commençant toujours par « Pourquoi ? ». Finalement, la rentrée arriva et avec elle, le moment du retour en train. Harry et ses meilleurs amis dirent très vite au revoir aux membres de l'Ordre qui les avaient accompagnés, ainsi qu'à Molly et Arthur Weasley. Ils montèrent dans le train et prirent un compartiment libre. Malheureusement -ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue-, Draco et sa bande de Slytherin arrivèrent et commencèrent les hostilités, Harry ne répondait rien, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il ne voyait même pas Draco, qui pourtant essayait, tant bien que mal de l'insulter copieusement dans le but de le faire réagir. Harry les laissa se battre et continua son chemin pour enfin trouver un compartiment vers la fin du train. Il s'y installa, toujours dans ses pensées. Lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, il sortit brusquement de celles-ci et regarda, surpris celui qui venait d'entrer. Draco Malfoy se tenait dans toute sa splendeur et toute sa grâce devant Harry, qui le scruta d'un air interrogateur. Puis, voyant que le jeune Slytherin n'ouvrait pas la bouche et le fixait d'un air de reproche, il dit :

-Bonjour Malfoy !

-Non, mais tu te fous de moi là, Potty ?!

-Et bien, non ?

-Tu vois, tu continues ! Enfin, je passerai, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, j'irai donc, droit au but ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes piques, tout à l'heure ? Siffla-t-il, d'un ton agressif.

-De quoi tu parles, Malfoy ? Je ne vois pas du tout quand est-ce que je t'ai vu récemment _à part au Chemin de Traverse, _se retint-il de dire.

-Tu te fous réellement de ma gueule, Potter ?! On s'est vu il y a cinq minutes, et tu vas me dire que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?

-Oui, à vrai dire, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, d'ailleurs, tu ne saurais pas où sont Ron et Hermione, par hasard ?

-Bien sûr que si, le Balafré, je sais où sont la Belette et le Castor, ils étaient avec nous pendant la dispute et ils y sont toujours !

-Ah bon, tant pis pour eux donc.

-Quoi ?! Tu es tombé sur la tête récemment ? Parce que là, tu commences à me faire très peur ! Demanda Draco, d'un petit air inquiet.

-Non, tout va bien, je te l'ai déjà dit, je pensais et quand je pense -pas de commentaire Malfoy, interrompit Harry voyant Malfoy ouvrir la bouche, dans le but de lui lancer une remarque cinglante-, donc, je disais, quand je pense, personne ne peut me sortir de mon monde, pas même toi, mon tendre Draco.

Le blond tressaillit en entendant Potter dire « Mon tendre » ainsi que son prénom. Puis, il répliqua, d'un ton très hautain :

-Ne prononce pas mon prénom, **Potter**.

-Désolé, **Draco !** Rétorqua le brun dans un sourire innocent et plein de malice.

-Bref, je passerai pour cette fois, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes rien, avec un cerveau atrophié, on n'a du mal à comprendre... enfin, je suppose, vu que, moi, j'ai un cerveau très rempli !

-Oui, oui, c'est cela, répondit Harry, retournant définitivement dans son monde, peuplé de blond aux yeux bleu-gris, plus sympathiques.

Draco se sentit une fois de plus ignoré et il n'aimait pas cela, il vit ensuite le sourire béat du brun et sentit une pointe de jalousie extrême ! Sans prendre attention à ce qu'il faisait -il en avait tellement envi depuis sa quatrième année !- il se pencha sur Harry et l'embrassa tendrement. Le brun, d'abord surpris, ne régit pas, puis répondit avec ardeur au baiser, faisant sourire le blond contre ses lèvres. Le baiser était tendre et passionné, le blond et le brun se battaient gentiment pour une fois, afin d'avoir le contrôle du baiser. A la fin, Draco réussi à le prendre mais ils durent arrêter, par manque d'oxygène et Harry demanda tout doucement :

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Je voulais te faire réagir, et j'ai réussi ! Répondit Draco, fier de lui, mais aussi, sincèrement heureux.

-Bien, maintenant, tu peux t'en aller ! T'es fier d'avoir fait plié ton ennemi, et bien, okay, mais dégage de ma vue ! Rétorqua le brun d'un ton acide, blessé au plus profond de lui.

-D'accord, au revoir Potter, on se reverra à Poudlard !

Comptes là-dessus, pensa Harry lorsqu'il sorti. Il se sentait triste et trahi. À force de réflexion et à cause de ce baiser qui avait enflammé ses sens et son coeur qui battait encore à ses tempes, Harry s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers sa Némésis, mais faisait semblant de rien, pour donner le change et ne pas se faire humilié, mais, apparemment, c'était trop tard. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, retrouvant leur ami en pestant contre les Slytherin, ne remarquant en aucun cas l'état d'énervement ainsi que de tristesse de leur ami.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à Près-au-lard, Harry n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Il sortit sans attendre ses amis et prit une calèche seul. Il entra dans Poudlard et se dirigea vers le professeur Dumbledore, lui demandant s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Celui-ci accepta, voyant l'air blasé de son élève préféré. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau du Directeur et Harry lui demanda :

-Monsieur, est-ce qu'il serait possible de m'entrainer pour le combat final contre Voldemort ? Je sais que je dois améliorer ma magie sans baguette, c'est pourquoi, je suis venu vous demander.

-Et bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, si toi, tu veux t'entrainer sérieusement. Par contre, tu ne pourras pas suivre les cours avec tes amis, tu devras t'entrainer seul et dans une aile reculée de Poudlard, où tu vivras lorsque tu ne t'entraineras pas. Tu mangeras et dormiras là-bas, es-tu d'accord avec cela Harry ?

-Bien sûr monsieur, je savais que c'était une éventualité à parer et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cela.

-Mais, te rends-tu compte, Harry, que tu devras littéralement abandonné tes amis, afin de te plonger en plein dans l'entrainement ?

-Oui, et je suis aussi d'accord sur ce point. Quand est-ce que je pourrai commencer ?

-Dès demain, par contre, tu pourras aller dans ton aile du château dès ce soir. Je t'y emmènerai après le repas de bienvenu. Allons-y, Harry.

Il hocha la tête et ils redescendirent. Harry ne décocha toujours pas un mot du repas. Il semblait lointain et Ron, tout autant que Hermione, s'en inquiétèrent. Malfoy aussi d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu son ennemi aussi sombre et triste, ça il le voyait dans ses magnifiques prunelles émeraudes. À la fin du repas, les préfets indiquèrent le chemin aux nouveaux étudiants de Poudlard. Harry, lui, se dirigea vers le Directeur qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils passèrent devant Malfoy, qui était vraiment inquiet et qui se posait de nombreuses questions. Harry et Dumbledore se dirigèrent vers une aile du château que le brun n'avait jamais visité, bien sûr, il la connaissait grâce à la carte du Maraudeur mais il n'y était jamais allé. Le vieux sorcier lança un sort d'ouverture sur un cadenas et ils entrèrent, puis il lança un sort de dissimulation, afin que personne, à part les professeurs ne sachent où se trouvait Harry Potter. Arrivés devant une porte en chêne, ils entrèrent et Harry se retrouva dans un endroit luxueux, il se tourna vers Dumbledore d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci lui dit :

-C'était les appartements des fondateurs, mais, ceux qui s'en servaient le plus, étaient Godric Gryffindor et Salazar Slytherin. Si tu n'avais pas eu un peu de leur sang, à l'un ou à l'autre, nous n'aurions pas pu entrer. Mais, je dois t'avouer que je t'ai caché quelque chose, tu as du sang de Godric Gryffindor dans tes veines, car tu es un descendant de celui-ci de part ta naissance, car tu es un Potter et tu as du sang de Salazar Slytherin grâce -ou à cause, selon le point de vue- de Voldemort.

-D'accord, donc, si je comprends bien, personne à part Voldemort et moi ne peut entrer ?

-C'est exact Harry. Mais, tu oublies quelque chose, Tom ne connait pas cette aile du château, et il ne peut pas non plus y entrer. Donc, il n'y a que toi qui, puisse entrer dans cet appartement.

-Et bien, merci à vous, Professeur.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Harry. Je vais te laisser, à présent. Je te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit et te dis à demain.

-A demain, Professeur.

Sur ces dernières paroles de son protégé, le vieil homme partit. Harry visita un peu l'endroit dans lequel il était. Tout était luxueux. Du lit en marbre avec baldaquin en soie, à la salle à manger faite entièrement dans la même matière, en passant par la salle de bains, contenant une baignoire, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une piscine. Il se dirigea dans cette pièce, se dévêtit, fit couler un bon bain bien chaud et plongea dedans. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis son entrée à Poudlard, entre la première année et la pierre Philosophale; la deuxième et le Basilic; la troisième et les Détraqueurs ainsi que son parrain; sa quatrième et le tournoi des Trois Sorciers -qui étaient quatre cette année-là- ainsi que le retour de Voldemort; sa cinquième année et l'attaque du Ministère où il avait perdu un être très cher à son coeur, malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis deux ans, il sentait qu'il devait s'entrainer et se battre, et il était triste à cause de Draco, donc, il ne voulait plus le voir et c'était une occasion pour cela. À ces pensées, Harry avait le visage défait, triste et en colère. Il plongea la tête dans l'eau et ne refit surface que lorsqu'il ne pu plus respirer. Il se savonna ensuite avec son gel de douche à la vanille et sortit. Il se rendit ensuite dans son lit et eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil.

De leur côté, Hermione et Ron, attendaient encore leur meilleur ami et commençaient réellement à s'inquiéter. Il était presque onze heures et Harry n'était toujours pas rentrer. Ils prirent donc la décision d'aller prévenir le Directeur. Ils sortirent en hâte de la Salle Commune et se dirigèrent vers le bureau Directorial. En chemin, ils croisèrent Malfoy. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, commença les hostilités :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive la Belette et le Castor ? Vous avez perdu quelque chose en route ? Et puis, où il est passé le Balafré ?

-Malfoy, laisse nous tranquille, on doit le retrouver.

-Qui ? S'enquit Draco, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

-D'après toi ?! Laisse tomber.

Ils continuèrent leur route et Malfoy les suivit. Ils arrivèrent finalement et lancèrent vite fait le mot de passe et montèrent. Le Directeur qui les attendait, les fit asseoir et Ron commença directement à parler :

-Monsieur, on s'inquiète, Harry n'est toujours pas rentrer et nous ne savons pas du tout où il est !

-Ne vous en faites pas, moi, je sais où il est. Plus important, commença-t-il en lançant un regard pétillant de malice à Draco, que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que Harry et toi, vous ne aimiez pas du tout !

-Il est mon ennemi, c'est normal que je m'inquiète, répondit le blond avec sarcasme.

-Bien, mais, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous dire où il se trouve, il me l'a demandé, et je ne peux vous dire que ceci : il veut s'entrainer au vu de son combat futur. Là où il est, il ne peut recevoir aucune visite et il ne suivra plus vos cours, il ne mangera plus non plus ses repas dans la Grande Salle et il ne dormira plus au dortoir des Gryffindor.

-Mais Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser faire ! Répliqua Hermione toute chamboulée.

-C'est son choix, miss. Je ne peux pas empêcher qui que ce soit de faire ses choix, et dans son cas, je ne le veux pas non plus. Cependant, si vous êtes irréprochables dans les prochaines semaines, je vous autoriserai à le voir durant les vacances de Halloween.

-Mais... vous ne pouvez pas nous interdire de le voir ! Intervint Ron.

-Je suis d'accord avec la Bel... avec Weasley. On a le doit d'aller le voir ! Même s'il est mon ennemi, je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait de le laisser tout seul dans ce genre d'épreuves, ajouta le blond, vraiment inquiet pour celui qui lui avait ravi le coeur, voilà déjà deux ans.

-Et bien, j'en parlerai avec Harry, répondit lentement Dumbledore en se caressant la barbe pensivement, et s'il est d'accord, vous pourrez aller le voir un week-end sur deux. Son entrainement commence dès demain, et vos cours aussi, alors, allez vous coucher les enfants.

-Au revoir professeur et merci, dirent Hermione et Ron en chœur, Draco restant silencieux et ne faisant qu'un bref signe de tête.

-Bonne nuit à vous trois.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre de préfet et s'endormirent tous avec bien du mal. Draco, dans son cas, ne dormit que deux ou trois heures cette nuit-là. Il se demandait si c'était sa faute la brusque décision de Harry. Lui-même, avec son sang Veela qui réclamait son compagnon depuis deux ans et la peur qu'il avait eu pour lui, lorsqu'il ne réapparaissait pas après s'être battu contre le dragon. Finalement, il finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil tourmenté.

Le lendemain, il avait pris une décision importante, il suivrait ses professeurs, dès qu'il aurait une pause d'une heure ou deux et il irait parler à cette tête de mule ! Lorsqu'il eut son emploi du temps en main, il se rendit compte que celui-ci était empli d'heures de pause. En ce premier jour, jeudi, il en avait une le matin, entre dix et onze heures et deux l'après-midi, entre deux heures et quatre heures, pour n'avoir qu'une heure de cours ensuite. Il regarda ses professeurs et se demanda lequel suivre. Finalement, il se dit qu'il devait voir dans chaque classe ou qu'il devait laisser ses sens Veela fonctionner, même si cela risquer d'attirer tout le monde à lui. Il les laissa quand même se dégager et en effet, tout le monde se tourna vers lui, professeurs et élèves, confondus. Il demanda ensuite de sa voix la plus sensuelle à son professeur de Botanique où était Harry. Elle lui répondit en rougissant furieusement qu'elle l'y emmènerait dès que son heure de pause serait venue, en effet, c'était elle qui n'avait pas cours. Il avait lu dans les pensées dans professeurs, afin de savoir lequel n'avait pas cours entre dix et onze heures.

Il retourna s'asseoir à sa table et commença à déjeuner, très agacé par les regards de convoitises que tout le monde lui jeter. Puis, il alla en cours. Les premières heures de cours étaient un supplice pour lui, il voulait absolument savoir où était _son_ Harry. Enfin, la sonnerie retentit et il se leva, son professeur vint le chercher à sa salle, elle avait laissé partir ses deuxièmes années avec dix minutes d'avance et elle l'attendait à la porte. Il la suivit en silence et enfin, il se demanda où il était. Arrivés à une sorte de chaine, le professeur de Potions ouvrit une grande porte et dit au professeur Chourave que c'était son tour, tout en regardant avec envie son élève. Draco réprima un hoquet de dégoût de franchir ses lèvres. Sev' était parrain ! Il ne pouvait pas le regarder comme cela, c'était trop répugnant ! Après cela, le professeur partit et eux, entrèrent dans une pièce luxueuse.

Le brun était assis dans un fauteuil, Snape venait de lui donner plein de livres à lire et il en avait trouvé un d'intéressant après bien des efforts. En entendant sa porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, il dit :

-Professeur, on va faire...

Il s'interrompit en levant la tête et en écarquillant les yeux en voyant qui était avec son professeur. Puis, il siffla entre ses dents, tel un serpent devant une proie qui l'agace vraiment :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ? En insistant bien sur le nom.

-Et bien, je te cherchais ! Répondit Draco, sans faire grand cas de l'humeur de son brun.

-Je répète ma question, que fais-tu là ? Siffla-t-il plus fort.

Le professeur, voyant les choses se dégrader, et très inquiète pour Draco, toujours laissant ses pouvoirs Veela en fonctionnement, lui dit qu'elle allait chercher le Directeur. Mais, elle n'en eu pas le temps, Draco lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'elle pouvait partir maintenant, toujours de son ton sensuel. Elle partit donc, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil complice. Le blond réprima une grimace d'horreur et une fois que la porte se fut refermée, il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit, en baissant légèrement les yeux :

-Écoutes, je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait hier, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme cela.

-De quoi tu parles, _Draco _? Dit Harry innocemment, sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

-De _ça_, justement ! Je n'aurait pas dû t'embrasser, même si j'en avais réellement envi, j'aurais dû te laisser dans tes pensées. Mais, à la simple idée que tu puisses m'ignorer pour penser à quelqu'un qui te donne un sourire béat, je me mets en rage et je n'ai pas pu résister.

-De quoi tu parles enfin ? Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait que je pense à quelqu'un qui me donne un sourire béat, comme tu dis, puisses te mettre en rage.

-Mais, tu n'as pas remarqué la réaction de la prof ou quoi ? Et comment crois-tu que je sois entré ? Tes _amis _-il cracha ce mot- et moi avons bien essayé de demander au vieux fou de pouvoir te voir, mais il a refusé, tu dois le savoir non ?! Enfin bref, tu as vu que j'ai quand même réussi à entrer, mais demandes-toi comment ?

-Oui, et bien, moi, je ne suis pas toi, je ne sais donc pas comment tu as fait, alors, réponds-moi franchement, comment as-tu fait cela ?

-Pouvoirs Veela, répondit simplement le blond, en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil près du brun.

-Comment ça, « pouvoirs Veela » ? Depuis quand un Sang-Pur peut-être un Veela ? Et surtout, depuis quand es-tu un Veela ?

-Calmos avec les questions, Potty. Bon, pour revenir à la deuxième qui répondra à la première, je suis un Sang-Pur et un Veela, parce que mon sang de Veela est transmis depuis des années et que de générations en générations, ce pouvoir a été effacé, mais, moi, j'en ai hérité. Je suis un Veela depuis mon enfance, mais je ne l'ai découvert que en quatrième année, au moment où le dragon s'est détaché et t'as suivis et que tu ne revenais pas.

-De quoi, je ne comprends pas ? Tu veux dire que tu as découvert tes pouvoirs à cau... je veux dire, grâce à moi ?! Demanda Harry, stupéfait.

-Et oui. Mais, tu dois savoir comment les Veela découvrent leurs pouvoirs et leur... non rien ?

-Oui, je le sais, j'ai lu un livre là-dessus, me regarde pas comme ça, je sais lire ! Bref, tu veux dire que tu as eu peur... et que... tu as... trouvé ton compagnon à ce moment-là ? Mais, et c'est qui ? S'enquit-il avec panique et tristesse.

-Oui et tu devrais le savoir non ? Répondit-il en rougissant.

-Non... je ne... OH ! Je vois ! Tu as eu peur quand le dragon s'est détaché et que _je _ne revenais pas. Donc... ton compagnon, c'est... moi ?

-Oui, répondit Draco, dans un souffle en baissant la tête.

-Draco, Draco, relève la tête, s'il te plait, demanda Harry très doucement, avec émotion et joie.

-Non, je ne veux pas te voir me regarder avec dégoût ou colère, alors, non !

Harry s'avança vers lui et le fit relever la tête avec ses doigts et le regarda avec des yeux très amoureux et heureux. Il dit à Draco qu'il était très heureux, au contraire, d'être son compagnon. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je vais te dire un petit secret, mon tendre Draco, je t'aime. Même si ce n'est pas depuis deux ans, c'est depuis l'an dernier, mais encore plus depuis ce baiser qui m'a coupé le souffle hier. J'aime tout en toi. Tes yeux saphir-argentés... il embrassa ses paupières... tes cheveux, si soyeux et blond presque blanc comme la lumière de la lune... il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa le haut du crâne... ta peau, si claire et belle... il embrassa son front... ton nez, si fin et droit... il l'embrassa sur le nez... tes lèvres, avec leur goût si sucré et doux... il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, leur baiser se fit tendre et doux et Draco, tout autant que Harry, gémit doucement, puis Harry reprit sa déclaration... tes mains, si fines et pâles... il embrassa ses paumes de mains... ton intelligence, tes mimiques lorsque tu parles, avec dégoût ou avec moquerie, ton sourcil lorsqu'il se soulève quand tu es septique ou que tu ne comprends pas trop ce qu'on te dit... il l'embrassa sur le sourcil... ta grâce naturelle, tes aptitudes en Quidditch ou en Potions ou tu te concentres tellement qu'un petit bout de ta langue, sort... il happa ses lèvres et lui titilla la langue... En bref, j'aime tout de toi Draco. Je t'aime tellement.

-Harry... Harry, gémit Draco, sous tant de belles paroles de son beau brun. Je t'aime aussi, mais, je n'aime pas ta manie de te détourner de moi après une simple, soit-disant humiliation. Ni ta manie de te fourrer dans les ennuis. Mais je t'aime mon amour, malgré tout cela, rit-il en se retenant de pleurer de joie.

-J'essaierai de changer cela, juste pour toi, mon Ange, mais je ne te promets rien.

Ainsi commencèrent les Princes respectifs de Slytherin et de Gryffindor à sortir ensemble. Tout le monde fut surpris, au moment où ils virent Draco sourire béatement. Le prince des Slytherin qui savait maintenant où se trouvait son brun, allait le voir dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, la plupart des repas, ils les prenaient ensemble, dans les appartements d'Harry. Ils apprirent à se connaître, plus intimement. Le brun s'entrainait comme un forcené pour son combat final. Draco était très inquiet pour son amour, la fin de l'année approchait et son brun lui avait fait part de sa vision où il avait vu le Seigneur Noir disait avec une joie malsaine que la Bataille Finale aurait bientôt lieu. Lors du mois de juin, leur avait précisé Snape. Harry s'était bien entrainer et réussissait à la perfection les sortilèges sans baguette et informulé.

À la fin juin, Harry avait très mal à sa cicatrice. Il dit que Voldemort était aux portes de Poudlard, et Dumbledore annonça que tous les élèves de septième année qui acceptaient de se battre devaient se rendre aux portes du château. Harry était en tête, accompagné de son blond, à qui il tenait fermement la main. Près d'eux, les professeurs se tenaient droit et fiers. Le directeur ouvrit les Grandes Portes et tous sortirent. Harry se dirigea directement vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui souriait sournoisement. Le brun se plaça devant lui et le combat débuta.

Autour d'eux, les professeurs et les élèves se battaient contre les Mangemorts. Les coups et les sorts pleuvaient, le champ de bataille était déjà rouge de sang. Harry rendait tous les coups qu'il recevait. Voldemort avait du mal à tenir. Harry était aussi très essoufflé mais moins que son ainé. À la fin, Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Nommer lança _Avada Kedavra_. Harry esquiva et lui relança. Il atteignit son adversaire en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci fut surpris et tous les combats cessèrent à ce moment. Le Seigneur Noir tomba, comme au ralenti, avec une lenteur extrême. Il finit sa chute et les Mangemorts restant essayèrent de transplaner mais les barrières étaient maintenues. Ils tentèrent donc, de se battre mais les Aurors arrivèrent et toutes les baguettes leur furent confisquées. Ils furent arrêtés et Harry s'évanouit à ce moment-là et Draco se précipita vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il l'allongea délicatement sur un lit et appela l'infirmière. Celle-ci se précipita et soigna ses blessures et se rendit compte que le brun avait seulement besoin de repos.

Une semaine passa et Harry finit par se réveiller, Draco lui tenait la main et dormait. Il lui caressa la joue et le blond fini par émerger du sommeil et lui sourit en lui sautant dessus. Le lendemain, Harry sortit et vit ses meilleurs amis s'embrasser. Il sourit tendrement et embrassa Draco à son tour.

La fin de l'année arriva finalement et avec elle, les examens. Dumbledore annonça que tous les examens étaient annulés sauf ceux des cinquièmes et septièmes années, leurs examens, étant trop importants. Le jour des vacances, les élèves sortirent heureux et Draco regarda Harry avec tristesse. Le brun lui dit qu'ils pourraient se revoir comme ils voulaient et ils prirent le train. Ils se mirent dans le même compartiment, Harry sur les genoux de Draco, ils s'enlaçaient et s'embrassaient avec désespoir. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la Gare de King Cross, s'embrassèrent une fois de plus et se séparèrent. Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas car ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

* * *

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, donnez-moi votre avis ^^. Bisous à tous =).**


End file.
